Colleges of Magic
History The Colleges of Magic is an important and powerful institution who is in charge of training all individuals who are capable of manipulating the Winds of Magic, and in the time before Blood Bowl, were used in the service of the State and Military for the benefit of the Empire. After Blood Bowl became the normal venue for settlement of disputes, the wizards trained by the learning institution find work through private individuals, companies, or become staff on Blood Bowl teams. The Colleges of Magic are places of learning and political institutions, with physical buildings and a collection of apprentices, Magisters (a title indicating a Wizard is a full member of a College and therefore licensed to practice and teach magic), and various servantsRealms of Sorcery, pg. 61, 2005. Before the Colleges of Magic controlled the wizarding scene, it was customary for the first Wizard to arrive for each team could hand out spells. This had the consequence of many games being saturated with magic. In 2472, the Quagmire Incident caused the entire Bright Crusaders' stadium to sink into the earth due to the unregulated use of magic. In 2473, the Colleges of Magic developed Dungeonbowl when the NAF ruled they could not participate in the league themselves, under the Magicians Armorial Dungeonbowl Federation (MAD). Since MAD was established, the relationship between NAF and MAD became beneficial in a financial and professional manner. This meant that the Colleges of Magic would continue to run the Dungeonbowl, now a major, and the NAF began to allow the Colleges of Magic to heavily regulate wizarding use and monitor spells used at every game they are asked to overseeCompanion, pg 20, 1990Dungeonbowl, pg 4, 1989. Organization The Colleges of Magic are broken into eight schools, based on the Wind of Chaos (pure magic split into distinct colors), and are dedicated to various subjects, tactics, and edicts. Usually, initiates choose the color they have an affinity for, and dress accordingly in that color. However, some in the wizarding community feel that the colors should be taken as a whole, while others study the color of darkness, or magic in its undivided state. This has increased the schools to ten, to include the schools of Rainbow and DarkDungeonbowl, pg 3, 1989. * Light Order - Magic Order dedicated to the Lore of Light * Celestial Order - Magic Order dedicated to the Lore of the Heavens * Gold Order - Magic Order dedicated to the Lore of Metal * Jade Order - Magic Order dedicated to the Lore of Life * Amber Order - Magical Order dedicated to the Lore of Beasts * Bright Order - Magical Order dedicated to the Lore of Fire * Grey Order - Magical Order dedicated to the Lore of Shadows * Amethyst Order - Magical Order dedicated to the Lore of Death * Rainbow Order '''- Magical Order dedicated to the Lore of Unity * '''Dark Order - Magical Order dedicated to the Lore of Darkness Dungeonbowl Dungeonbowl was first started by the Colleges of Magic who couldn't decide on which of the ten colleges was the most powerful. With the popularity of Blood Bowl, the Colleges of Magic had each individual College field their own team, represented by the colors specific to the College. They attempted to start their own league but the NAF would not recognize them in their own right. After many arguments, fights, death, and whining, the Colleges of Magic created Dungeonbowl in 2473, to be ruled over by the Magicians Armorial Dungeonbowl Federation (MAD).